Su corazón también puede sentir emociones
by Eyiles Jack
Summary: Que es lo que hubiera pasado si Lou fa no hubiera interrumpido a Allen y a Fou e el momento en que los dos estaban a solas,y Fou aunque sea una humanoide, también puede tener sentimientos fuertes. (AllenxFou)


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic sobre D-Gray Man, uno de mis animes favoritos, antes que nada quiero decir que este fic, se va a hacer con respecto al anime y no al manga, ya que apenas acabo de terminar de ver el anime y no encuentro en el manga TT-TT, pero bueno, otra cosa que quiero decir es que este fic va a ser de la pareja de Allen x Fou, y no se cuanto capítulos pueda tener este fic (Capaz y solo es este, pero ya que).**

**Otra cosa es que va a comenzar en la parte en la Allen esta en la Orden Negra de Asia y no tiene el brazo izquierdo, sin mas que decir aquí les dejo con mi fic.**

Cerca de un pequeño lago, en el interior de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Negra, se encontraba sentando, perdido en sus pensamientos, un joven de 15 años, con cabello blanco y una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, ese joven se llamaba Allen Walker. Un joven exorcista que había perdido su brazo izquierdo tras una batalla contra un noe, que se tuvo que separar de sus amigos hasta que recuperara su arma anti-nakuma.

Tuvo que quedarse en la Rama Asiática para lograr recuperar su arma, pero cada intento por recuperarla era inútil, cada entrenamiento que hacia para que su inocencia volviera a el, solo terminaba en otro fracaso mas, pero esto no lo va a obligar que renuncie, el va a ser lo posible para volver al campo de batalla junto con todos sus amigos, a volver pelear otra vez para liberar a las almas que los Akumas tenían en su interior atrapadas, a pelear y derrotar al conde del milenio y ponerle fin de una vez a esta guerra que ha durado varios años.

El joven Allen Walker, estaba sentando, recapacitando en el entrenamiento que había tenido hoy, ya que Fou, la chica con la que el entrena, ella se había enojado mucho con el, ya que en el entrenamiento de ese día el no estaba muy concentrado, estaba en sus pensamientos.

**Narra Allen.**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? , me siento terrible por descargar toda mi ira sobre Fou, después de ver que tan enojado estaba, puede que ella ya no quiera entrenar conmigo-Suspira.

Aunque hemos estado intentando tanto tiempo, puede que sea inútil.

-¿Cómo puede ser capaz de activarla esta vez?- Se dijo así mismo Allen, refiriéndose a su inocencia, después de recapacitar lo que había hecho- No puedo recordar como se sentía tener ese feo brazo-Suspiras de nuevo-Que oscuro lo veo.

**Fin de la narración de Allen.**

Pero Allen fue interrumpido al sentir una mano reposada en su hombro, y al voltear para mirar de tras de el, para ver a quien le pertenecía la mano que lo estaba tocando, y al notarlo se llevo un gran susto, ya que vio la cara de su amiga Lou fa, mientras ella lo llamaba por su apellido de una manera escalofriante.

-Walker-san-Dijo Lou Fa con una cara muy terrorífica, lo cual asusto a Allen.

-¿Lo-Lou Fa-san? ¡Qué sucede?- Pregunto Allen muy asustado, por ver a su amiga aparecer de la nada tras de el.

-Te traje un linterna, ya que te oí decir que estaba muy oscuro-Dijo Lou Fa, dándole una linterna a Allen.

-Gra-gracias, aunque no me refería a eso-Agradeció Allen tomando la linterna.

Después de ese gran susto, Lou Fa se sentó junto a Allen y así los dos se quedaron un momento callado, hasta que Lou Fa le pregunto a Allen.

-¿Debe sentirse horrible?, el perder tu brazo de esa manera-Pregunto, pero Allen se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, a la cual el respondió.

-No, la verdad es que yo soy patético-Dijo Allen- No debería ser tan difícil lograr hacer esto.

-Eso no es verdad, te estás esforzando mucho, en verdad-Interrumpió Lou Fa , pero Allen volvió a responder.

-Aún sí me esfuerzo, nada sucede, todo esto es en vano.

-¿Nada sucede? ¿Qué quieres que suceda-Pregunto en tono inocente Lou Fa- Has hecho muchos amigos, te enfrentaste a los Noé, los detuviste de obtener el Corazón, mataste a tantos, viste a tu primer "Caído" y también el perder tu arma, ¿Has hecho que quieras proteger a tus amigos?, ¿Qué piensas que necesitas para derrotar a los Noé?. Después de sentir el dolor de aquellos a los que no pudiste salvar, ¿sientes que todavía debes pelear?, ¿Ahora, no es la bondad lo que te impulsa?, pero mientras esa bondad hace que sientas que debes seguir luchando, ¿no está también encubriendo tus sentimientos más preciados?, lo que hacemos no es pelear por pelear, sino que vivimos para continuar peleando-Seguía hablando Lou Fa, pero ahora acerco su rostro al de Allen- Yo creo que peleamos porque tenemos cosas preciadas para nosotros, por eso mismo peleamos.

-Cosas preciadas...-Dijo Allen acercando su cabeza un poco mas a la de su amiga, dejando sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse.

Entonces, depues de la charla de Lou Fa, que logro motivar a Allen, los dos cerraron muy lentamente sus ojos y de la nada Lou Fa le robo un gran y largo beso de boca a Allen, pero este no hizo nada y solo le devolvió el beso. Pero el cuerpo de Lou Fa derrepente empezó a tener estática y empezó a desaparecer, dando a entender que ese era un disfraz revelando a su portador que era la cyber humanoide Fou, quién seguía besando con pasión a Allen, sin darse cuenta de que había vuelto a su forma original.

Su beso duro mucho tiempo, tanto que los dos se separaron lentamente en busca de oxígeno, los dos aun tenían los ojos cerrados, así que Allen no pudo notar que besaba a Fou, y mientras se separaban, se podía observar una linea de saliva uniendo la lengua de los dos.

Puede que Fou sea un humanoide, construida por el abuelo de Bak, pero aún así, ella puede tener emociones humanas, y estaba claro que la emoción humana que sentía por Allen era nada mas ni nada menos que amor, un gran y fuerte amor.

¿Continuara?...


End file.
